Various vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles, can include one or more carrier racks mounted on the body of the vehicle. For example, known all terrain vehicles can include a first carrier rack mounted on a front fender assembly of the vehicle and a second carrier rack mounted on a rear fender assembly of the vehicle. The carrier racks often include a plurality of interconnected elongated members that define a plurality of openings.
The carrier racks can be used to transport various items that can be secured to the respective carrier rack with one or more straps, cords, or the like. However, conventional carrier racks used on all terrain vehicles can lack convenient locations to attach the straps, cords or the like for holding the items to the carrier racks. Also, the location and configuration of the features used to attach the straps, cords or the like, can adversely affect the achievable variation in size of the items to be secured and transported.
Prior Art FIGS. 14, 15 and 16 illustrate conventional carrier racks having various configurations. FIG. 14 illustrates a conventional carrier rack 212 that is attached to a front fender assembly 224 of an all terrain vehicle 210. The carrier rack 212 includes a tubular frame member 240 that defines an outer perimeter of the carrier rack 212. FIG. 15 illustrates a conventional carrier rack 312 that is attached to a front fender assembly 324 of all terrain vehicle 310. The carrier rack 312 includes a tubular frame member 340 that defines an outer perimeter of the carrier rack 312. FIG. 16 illustrates a carrier rack 412 that includes a base 413 that is attached to a rear fender assembly 426 of an all terrain vehicle 410. The carrier rack 412 includes a pair of rear mount assemblies 465 that are bolted (using fasteners not shown) to the base 413 and are secured at an upper end to a tubular frame member 440. Carrier rack 412 includes a pair of strapping members 480 that are welded to the forward ends of opposite side portions of the tubular frame member 440, with the forward ends of the tubular frame member 440 being supported by base 413. As will be appreciated with reference to FIG. 16, the strapping members 480 are generally vertically extending. Each of the strapping members 480 is a solid rod and has a substantially uniform shape throughout its length.